1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic still camera that is used for photographing underwater subjects.
2. Description of Related Art
In case of underwater photography, photographs tend to have a bluish color because the red color component in the light rays is absorbed by the water to a greater degree than are other color components. The rate of this absorption increases as water depth increases, and also increases as the distance between the camera and the subject increases. In order to compensate for the absorbed red color component in the light rays, an electronic flash device is conventionally used.
However, because the red color component of the light produced by the electronic flash device also is absorbed by the water, it also is necessary to compensate for this lost red color component. The use of a special film also has been considered to compensate for the red color component in case of underwater photography, but because such film accentuates the red color component to a fixed degree, there are cases in which it cannot reproduce the color of the original subject due to variations in water depth and in the distance between the camera and the subject.